


Agents of ARK

by supahnova



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, I dont, I have no idea where this is going, Kingsman AU, M/M, POV Multiple, and there will probably be some smut, honestly everyone is a main character with equal storyline, people will probably die, spy AU, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty Green, child prodigy turned drug dealer, is recruited to join ARK, an undercover organization fighting crime on a global scale. (Monty Green, Gentleman Spy, did have a nice ring to it). Other applicants include Clarke Griffen, the daughter of celebrated agent Abby Griffen, Bellamy Blake, the smug rich kid with much more to him that meets the eye and his reckless younger sister, Octavia, Lexa, the mysterious recruit straight out of the army, and Murphy, who may or may not have murdered someone. Along for the ride are the prodigial tech masters of ARK, Jasper Jordan, who suffers from a mysterious amount of PTSD for a guy who never leaves the lab, and Raven Reyes, who swore never to fall in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to tell me how it is! I live off comments, they motivate me to continue these things.

The mission was supposed to be simple. A test for the last of the new recruits. And yet two men lay dead on the dusty floor, rubble still settling from the grenade bomb's blast.

"Shit. How could I have missed that. How could I have fucking missed that," Kane sighed, pulling his mask down and assessing the damage. It could have been him. It should have been him. He had tried to block the blast as soon as he saw the grenade ring between the prisoner's teeth, but the young recruit had pushed him out of the way and sacrificed his life to save the rest of the team.  
"Abby, I'm sorry to put you in this position. Anya...welcome to ARK."  
The young woman nodded solemnly, shouldering her gun.  
Kane looked back at the two men in the dust. "I'll deal with this mess."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Green, that I can't tell you more," Kane attempted to console the sobbing woman in front of him. He never was good at this. A young boy, maybe four or five years old, sat on the carpet a little ways away, methodically taking apart a mechanical music box and rolling the parts around in his hand, staring at them seriously. Kane pulled a circular silver medal from his pocket. "I would like to offer you a more concrete expression of our gratitude. Let's call it a favor. The nature of it is your choice. Just call the number on the back of the medal, and tell them "oxfords, not brogues." That way I'll know it's you."  
The woman looked up at him angrily, her eyes red, and smacked his hand away. "I don't want your help! I want my husband back!" She buried her head in her hands. Kane sighed, getting up off the couch and walking over to the boy playing on the carpet. He crouched down. "What's your name, son?"  
"Monty," he replied, not looking up.  
"Monty, you take care of this, alright?" He pressed the medal into Monty's pudgy hand. "And you take care of your mum, too."

Twelve years later

Monty hated his life.  
"There is no such thing as honor amongst criminals," the policeman said in a sharp voice. Monty rolled his eyes, staring over the man's balding head into the reflection of the two-way mirror.  
"Just write down the names of the people you were selling the drugs to, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get you a better sentence."  
The police officer pushed a piece of paper and a pencil across the cold metal table. Monty slowly leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Jasper had always joked about them going to jail together someday. But he wasn't there now. That was why Monty had gotten caught, come to think of it. Jasper and Monty. Partners in crime, watching each other's backs. That is, until Jasper moved to Belgium of all places without so much as a warning.  
"I'd like to exercise my right to a phone call," Monty said coolly.  
The police officer sighed, sliding the piece of paper off the table and ripping it in half.  
"I hope it's to your mother, to tell her you're going to be eighteen months late to dinner," The officer said with a scowl, crumpling the blank fragments of paper in his hands. He exited the room, closing the door with an ominous, echoing click.  
Monty exhaled slowly, pulling the necklace he had worn for years from under his shirt collar. He didn't know quite what he was doing. If this would even work. "This is stupid," he muttered to himself, staring at the silver medal attached to the cheap chain. Not that he had anything to lose. He picked up the phone and dialed the number engraved on the back- 100-2052- into the keypad. It rang only once before a woman with a cool voice answered. "Customer service, how may I help you?"  
Monty tripped over his words, unsure of what to say. "Uh...I was told to call this number if I ever needed anything. I was arrested, I'm at Ton DC's police station, I-"  
"Thank you for your call, I'm afraid we are unable to provide aid for you at this time."  
"Wait!" Monty's brow furrowed. "Oxfords, not brogues?"  
There was a pause.  
"Thank you for your call. We hope we have not lost you as a lower customer." The phone clicked off.  
Monty let the phone clatter to the table. "Great."  
Suddenly, the door banged open.  
"Green. Get out of here."  
Monty scrambled up, confused. "Wh-what?"  
The police officer clenched his jaw. "You're free to go," he said in a strained voice. Monty's eyes widened. Then he smirked.  
"Thank you, sir," he said coolly, sauntering out the door with his hands in his pockets. He exited the police station, barely able to contain the burst of incredulous laughter threatening to spill from his mouth.  
"Monty Green."  
Monty stopped short, turning slowly. A man in a suit was leaning against the wall, a grim expression on his face.  
"Yes, and you are?"  
The man nodded, stepping towards Monty and holding out his hand.  
"Marcus Kane. I got you out of here."  
Monty nervously shook the man's hand.  
"Take a walk with me."  
Monty hesitantly fell into step with Kane, well aware of his torn jeans and scuffed jacket next to the well-groomed man. There was a long stretch of silence (There was no way in hell Monty was going to start up a friendly conversation). Suddenly, Kane spoke. "A pity, really. Perfect grades, a top Computer Science student, and the national champion at Taekwondo, and you let it all go to waste. Your teacher had you pegged as the next Steve Jobs, you know."  
Monty tripped over his feet. "What? How did you know that?"  
Kane continued speaking. "You got into drugs. As I said, such a waste of potential. You know, your father-"  
"You don't know anything about my father. Or me."  
"Monty, I could have left you there. Let you serve out your time. God knows you deserve it, selling drugs on the street like a common criminal. But I'm here to offer you an opportunity."  
Monty rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help, or your intervention group where we all sit in a circle and promise to fix ourselves. Or your savior attitude, thanks."  
He expected that to make Kane back off, but the man continued in the same cool tone.  
"And I don't need you. But I'm doing this, for your father."  
Monty stopped. "What do you know about my father?"  
Kane quickly glanced around. "He saved my life. Keep walking."  
Monty raised his eyebrows, smiling a little. Always good to have someone owe you.  
"I thought my dad died in a fire at the lab."  
"A cover story. Your father was an agent for an undercover agency, working to protect the world. ARK, it's called. We-"  
"Wait- what? You expect me to believe this?"  
"No, I expect you to follow me and see for yourself. This way. Oh, and if you're worried I'm going to kidnap you...I could have done that in five seconds, without all of this bother." 

Well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose. 

And Secret Agents had been his and Jasper's favorite childhood game.

God, Jasper was going to flip if Monty ever saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper flicked through the profiles on his tablet, occasionally nodding in approval at some while simple giving others a once-over.  
"See anyone you like?"  
Jasper nearly dropped the tablet.  
"Shit, Raven, you have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!"  
Raven rolled her eyes. "I was not sneaking, you're just high strung. And paranoid. And-"  
"We all know there are a lot of things wrong with me, Raven, thanks for your kind words," Jasper replied sarcastically, returning to his tablet.  
Raven pushed his hand aside, leaning over the tablet.  
"Clarke? Really? I didn't know she even had to apply, she's already around here, like, all the time. And being Abby's daughter-"  
"Will not give her an edge," Jasper interrupted. "You know Kane. He wouldn't break the rules for anything."  
"Mmm. Who's that?"  
"Bellamy Blake. Brother to Octavia Blake, she's in the pool as well. And I've gotta say, their parents did a great job on both of them-"  
Raven hit his arm lightly. "Jasper! You know the rules!"  
"No harm in looking, I know for a fact you did quite a lot more than looking when Finn applied."  
"Yeah, well, he's dead to me. Anyways, who are the top candidates so far?"  
Jasper tapped on his tablet, displaying the most impressive applicants on the holographic display table.  
"We can't be sure of anything, of course, until we see them in training, but these ones look like they have the most potential."

 

Name: Bellamy Blake  
Education: Princeton University, double major in Political Science and Law, second year  
Physical Skills: Skilled gunman, extensive training in rock climbing  
Other: Heir to Blake Estate and Fortune, brother to Octavia Blake, extensive training in Leadership

Name: Octavia Blake  
Education: Mercer County High School, fourth year  
Physical Skills: National boxing champion for under-18 year olds, expert in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat  
Other: Sister to Bellamy Blake

Name: Clarke Griffen  
Education: Harvard University Medical School, first year  
Physical Skills: Extensive training in hand-to-hand combat and Firearms.  
Other: Extensive training in Leadership and the Study of Law

Name: John Murphy  
Education: Stanford University, Undeclared major, first year  
Physical Skills: Expert in knife throwing, hand-to-hand combat, and firearm usage  
Other: Arrested for murder, cleared of all charges

Name: Lexa  
Education: Joined the military straight out of high school, first year  
Physical Skills: Skilled in martial arts, wrestling, and weaponry, extensive physical conditioning  
Other: Leadership experience 

"Kane hasn't put in his choice, though, and he's bound to get someone good, even if he is, like, five years late," Jasper said with a shrug.  
"Some of these guys seen pretty sketch, though. Look, this guy was charged for murder? And why doesn't Lexa have a last name?"  
"They know what they're doing," Jasper said, absentmindedly staring at the Blake siblings. "You'd better do the intro. Just, you know, to make sure I don't..."  
"Right. Triggers. I got you, bro." The mood in the room had darkened instantly, as tended to happen when anyone brought up Jasper's incident. There was an unspoken rule- No one was allowed to talk about what had happened to Jasper except Jasper. And Jasper didn't talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke felt almost indignant about having to go through training. Not that she wouldn't get in, but she had better things to do than room with a bunch of snobby competitive rich kids who had never lost anything in their lives. She let out a huff of exasperation, staring around the dimly lit room at the other applicants, clad in pristine suits without a wrinkle or a smudge of dirt to be seen, making small talk next to the beds lined against the walls. They wouldn't last a week.   
"Clarke Griffen, isn't it?"  
Clarke turned around, plastering a smile on here face.   
"This is she, and you might be?"  
A boy with slicked back hair and a smug smile reached out his hand.  
"Bellamy Blake. Splendid to meet you."  
Clarke shook his hand, both of them gripping a little harder than necessary.   
"I hear you're the daughter of Agent Griffen," Bellamy said conversationally.   
"Yes, what of it?" Clark replied, her voice taking a hard edge.  
"Nothing, Princess. Just what I heard," Bellamy said, his smile widening. Clarke didn't respond, staring at him intimidatingly. Another girl walked up to Bellamy's side.  
"Who's this, Bel?"  
Bellamy didn't take his eyes off Clarke's face as he responded. "Clarke Griffen, Octavia; Octavia, Clarke Griffen."  
Octavia had a much more warm, real smile, Clarke noted as Octavia eagerly shook her hand.   
"Bel and I are siblings," Octavia explained, resting her head against Bellamy's shoulder. Bellamy slung his arm around his sister, looking down at her affectionately.   
"That's quite unusual. You two must be quite talented," Clarke responded, looking at Octavia, not Bellamy, as she said it.   
"I suppose you would know," said Bellamy. Clarke narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let this naive rich kid get to her head. She had promised herself that; it didn't matter if the other kids were jealous that she had an edge. What mattered was who won. Suddenly, the door opened, and a boy stumbled inside as if he was pushed. Oh, great. Kane had brought in another commoner. The boy seemed not to have picked up on the dress code; he was wearing jeans and a simple blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and worn out sneakers. Clarke heard a few scoffs and muffled chuckles around the room.   
"Fall in!"  
Raven entered the room, clipboard in hand. The recruits quickly formed two rows.  
"My name is Raven, and I will be your supervising officer during what will be the most dangerous job interview of your life."  
Clarke tried to conceal a smirk at Raven's tough demeanor.   
"Who can tell me what this is?" Raven picked up an army green body bag from one of the beds. All the recruits raised their hands, except for the boy who had just arrived.   
Raven nodded at a tall girl besides Clarke.   
"Body Bag, ma'am."  
"And you are?"  
"Lexa, ma'am."  
"Well done, Lexa. Yes, this is a body bag. In a moment, you will collect a body bag. You will write your name and the name of your next of kin on the bag. This represents your understanding of the risks you will face, and your adherence to our strict policy of confidentiality, which, if broken, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Understood?"   
They all nodded.  
"Good. Now, your other Supervising Officer will meet you at a later time. I am going to inform you now that your other S.O. has Haphephobia, or an extreme phobia of physical contact from those he is not comfortable with, and that if you disrespect him in any way, we will both ensure the next gun we issue you is a water gun designed to look like a 75 mm caliber rifle. Understood? Good. Fall out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Murphy and Bellamy are both slightly sketch.

Jasper heard Raven before he saw her. Good thing he did, too, because he had barely set down a dropper full of highly reactant chemicals before she practically yelled a loud greeting into his ear. As it was, Jasper still jumped a little. Jasper smirked. "Y'know, we could have just exploded."  
"Mm-hm." Raven raised her eyebrows skeptically, crossing her arms in a perfect "oh-really-is-thar-so" stance.  
"I'm serious! You gotta stop doing that, Raven! I could have gone into shock and DIED!" Jasper said teasingly, melodramatically clutching his heart. He had a habit of joking around whenever The Incident came up- Raven was well aware what he was saying was completely true. Seeing his eyes losing the smallest amount of their focus, she quickly grabbed his hand, wrenching him back into the present. Raven knew that technically, she could get in trouble for it. But she also happened to know that if anyone, especially Jasper, didn't get enough physical contact, they would suffer serious mental repercussions (Not that Jasper hadn't already). So instead of going all soft on him, which Jasper hated, Raven snorted. "Shut up, Jordan. We all know you're too good of a chemist to let a single stupid drop fall out of place."  
She swatted his arm teasingly.  
Jasper grabbed his arm, dramatically falling to the floor. "I'm dying!"  
"Get up, Jordan!"  
"No. I'm dying."  
Raven rolled her eyes as Jasper got up, laughing. "Seriously, though. You gotta stop doing that. What if people think I'm faking...the whole thing?"  
"You worry too much. No one could possibly think you're faking, you idiot. People don't fake this. Anyways, everyone knows we're super close. Plus, I took care of you in medical. I have special permission."  
Raven was the only person allowed to touch Jasper. After The Incident, she was the only person who could check him in the hospital without him going into shock. She was the only one who actually knew, to the full extent, what The Incident was. Sure, other people knew enough. After all, it was one of the unspoken rules of ARK that no one touches Jasper Jordan. Except Raven Reyes. Because Raven, Raven was the only person in the world, as far as they were concerned, that Jasper Jordan really trusted. 

Sure, he trusted other people. You had to, in this sort of operation. But this type of trust- this was deeper. Friendship. A "you fall, I'll catch you" type trust. An "I'd die for you" trust. But nothing compared to what Jasper had with- Well. That didn't matter. 

"Anyways, you coming for the first test tonight? I always love seeing them being put in their place."  
"You know I wouldn't miss it," Jasper replied with a grin. "It's the most ingenious death trap we've ever created!" 

-

Monty was a little more than freaked out. Most dangerous job application of all time? That didn't really sound like his type of thing. His tenseness must have been showing; one of the other recruits, leaning lazily against the wall, suddenly addressed him. "Relax. No one's going to die." Monty sharply turned towards the voice.  
"Too bad, right?" The boy smirked, holding out his hand. "The name's Murphy."  
"Monty Green." Monty quickly shook the other boy's hand. He wasn't sure if he liked him or not, but it would be stupid to pass up an offer of friendship. Murphy passed him a pen, watching disinterestedly as Monty scrawled his information onto one of the body bags. Finishing, he stood back up to faced the other boy. Murphy opened his mouth, about to speak, when an older boy suddenly walked up to join them.  
"Monty, is it?" The boy said, smiling arrogantly. Monty didn't know it was even possible to smile arrogantly, and yet this guy was somehow pulling it off. Great. Monty nodded, turning towards Murphy to introduce him. But Murphy seemed to have turned white with shock.  
"Blake. Bellamy Blake," the boy introduced himself with a nod, ignoring Murphy, who, Monty noticed, was now clenching his teeth and staring at Bellamy with murder in his eyes.  
"And where did they dig you up?" Bellamy addressed Monty in a skeptical tone. "Classified," Monty replied flippantly. Two could play this game. Bellamy smirked. "Clever, clever. Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you around." He left, hands in the pockets of his (most likely) ridiculously expensive dress pants.  
After what seemed like an age, Murphy snapped out of his daze  
"He seems like a real charmer," He said sarcastically, snorting. "We're all here now, who gives a shit about where we're from?" 

-

Of course Bellamy fucking Blake had to be there. Just Murphy's luck. He lay awake in his standard-issue bed long after the lights were shut out, simply fuming over the fact that Bellamy Blake had annoyingly wormed his way back into Murphy's life. They had been best friends in high school, or so Murphy thought. And then Bellamy accused him of murder. Yeah, that tends to ruin a friendship.

It had been this boy, Wells. Murphy didn't even know him; the kid went to the same fancy private school as Bellamy, while Murphy went to the nearby public one. And when Wells was found, dead, Bellamy recognized the murder weapon to be Murphy's knife- A large, fancy one Bellamy had bought him for his birthday. Murphy thought it had been lost, or stolen. Turned out some head case Charlotte, a tiny twelve year old who lived across the street, was the actual killer. But by the time they found that out, the damage had been done. Murphy had a serious reputation around the city, a stained criminal record, and a strong desire never to see Bellamy Blake's face again. Oh, Bellamy tried to talk to him, insisting it wasn't his fault and trying to "tell his side of the story", but Murphy saw him for who he was. An arrogant, backstabbing jerk who always thought he was right. Eventually, his family moved- Murphy couldn't stand to stay in a town where, no matter what, he would always be treated as a criminal. He hadn't seen Bellamy Blake in years, aside from the times stories of his prodigial success in whatever he was doing cropped up in the news. And now here he was, and he didn't have the nerve to recognize Murphy's existence. 

Murphy decided right there and then, Bellamy would never make it to the final stages of training. Not even close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! This may end up being a lot more murphy-centric than originally planned...
> 
> The first test is a trial by water.

The first task was a test by water. Jasper remembered going through it himself; He had been a good swimmer, and was able to find a way to force open one of the ceiling panels by corroding it with a fast-acting chemical found in the bathroom area's small cabinet. Raven remembered going through it, just a couple years before Jasper, and curling a showerhead around the u-bend of a toilet in order to obtain access to an unlimited air supply. There were no doubt more solutions than any ARK agent could ever imagine. Jasper nervously twisted his pale fingers together, a slight tremor creeping up his leg. Noticing, he bit his lip and curled his hands into tight fists at his sides as Raven turned around from the control panel to face him. He smiled widely, hands now playing with his goggles strung around his neck. If she noticed anything out of the ordinary, she was (for once) polite enough not to say so.

"You ready?" She placed a finger on the glowing red switch. They both stared through the window- a mirror, from the other side- at the darkened room of sleeping recruits. Jasper nodded once, then again, and then again once more. Raven nodded back reassuringly, and flipped the switch. 

It was like watching a movie screen. Suddenly, water silently covered the floor, rising quickly and steadily upwards, now lapping at the feet of the beds- Jasper wondered if someone had already let slip to Clarke one of the solutions to the task- Now, at the edges of the blankets hanging over the sides- Jasper wondered if any of them had ever been trapped underwater before, unsure if the hand tangled in their brown curls would ever wrench their head up for a gasp of fresh air again- One of the recruits had wet feet, he was jumping up onto his bed and yelling a warning to the others- So, so cold...no air...drowning...dying...make it stop, please...- Clarke was out of her bed now, yelling instructions at the others; surprisingly, another recruit, a tall boy older than most of the others, was also yelling and pointing wildly- No...I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know any ARK, please, please don't make me go back in- The water had reached the ceiling, and most of the recruits were pulling showerheads from the bathroom and desperately trying to fashion air tubes, like Raven had done, but two boys weren't doing anything to save themselves, they were just pointing at the glass and motioning to each other through the water, bubbles leaving their mouths- thumbs pressing into his lips, red from the cold, his head yanked all the way back by the hand in his hair, two fingers tracing along his throat- Now they were swimming this way, now they were right in front of him, now one was punching the glass right in front of his face and a spiderweb of cracks was forming right in front of his eyes but he couldn't move, Raven was yelling at him distantly in the background, as he looked into the eyes of the boy, suspended in the water, throwing punch after punch at the glass. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Something hooked his arm, pulling him to the side and slamming him hard against the wall. Raven. The glass cracked apart and water roared past the two scientists, sending the new recruits tumbling into the small operating room with a rush of water. Raven turned to Jasper. His eyes had that wild look he got when something was going terribly wrong, whether in the real world or in his head. His lips were mouthing a name over and over again as he stared at nothing.

Monty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some adorable Clexa. Also, I'll probably include more Miller later, the reason he was being a dick is because a huge part of his character in both seasons was how he responded to outsiders.

Jasper felt like he was drowning. Everything around him seemed silent and slow, like he was falling into the depths of the ocean, his ears blocked and everything around him hazy and dim and muffled.  
"Jasper?" Someone called him, from a very far way away. Something grabbed at his shoulder. Jasper violently jerked back into reality to see Raven staring at him.  
"Jasper!"  
Everything came back to life around him- he could hear the slippery sound of the recruits scrambling up, coughing and gasping for air.  
"I- I've got to go," muttered Jasper, wrenching his arm away.  
"What?! Jasper-" Raven watched helplessly as the boy stumbled over his own feet, squeezing through the door, quick as an eel. Raven groaned. She knew it wasn't his fault, but Jasper always seemed to faze out at exactly the wrong time. He froze up, and his hand would slip.  
That was OK, though, as long as he had her.

-

Clarke nearly slipped as she got up, but a strong hand caught her arm, pulling her back to her balance.  
"Easy there princess," she heard Bellamy Blake murmur. Clarke angrily wrenched her arm away, turning towards Blake's voice. To her surprise, though, Bellamy was just getting up the floor behind her. She turned around to see a girl with smeared black eyeliner staring at her in a vaguely confused manner. Clarke's eyes widened.  
"Oh- I'm sorry- I mean, thank you-"  
"It is of no consequence, Clarke Griffin," the girl replied in a chillingly formal voice.  
"How do you know my name?"  
The girl shrugged. "I know everyone's name. I am trained to remember details."  
"Oh."  
A door slammed behind them. Clarke's head turned at the noise.  
"Jasper Jordan," the girl said in an explanatory tone. Sure enough, Raven was alone at the front of the room, looking exasperated.  
Clarke narrowed her eyes. "How do you know Jasper?"  
The girl shrugged again, looking disdainful. "He attempted to flirt with me when I first arrived here."  
Clarke snickered. "Well, that does sound like Jasper. Don't worry, though- He flirts with everyone, but shies away as soon as they actually try to get close to him. And by everyone, I do mean everyone."  
"I see."  
Clarke motioned towards the girl's eyes. "You've got a little something there."  
The girl wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, only succeeding in further smudging the streaks of black across her face. Clarke chuckled.  
"Okay, so now it's worse. Here, let me get that."  
Clarke carefully used the sopping wet end of her sleeve to wipe the streaks from under the girl's eyes.  
"There." She suddenly became aware of the girl's intense stare, and quickly lowered her hand. "Uh, that's better."  
"Thank you, Clarke."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name before."  
"Commander Lexa."  
"Commander?"  
"I- I mean Lexa. Just Lexa."  
Clarke shrugged. "Lots of recruits come from military, I'm used to it." Although she tried to mirror Lexa's cool indifference, she was quite impressed that the girl, who could only be a few years older than herself, had somehow already achieved a rank of Commander.

Clarke wondered if she had ever killed anyone.

"Congratulations on passing your first test!" Raven's voice rang through the room.  
"Griffin, Blake- excellent job. For those of you who are still confused, if you get a pipe around the u-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Murphy, Green- Well done spotting that was a two-way mirror."  
"Yeah, they've seen plenty of those in their lives," one of Bellamy's friends hissed. To Clarke's surprise, it was Octavia who gave the boy in the black beanie a withering glare.  
Lexa chuckled. Clarke grinned. So she had noticed, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three meetings between three pairs of people occur. Clarke discovers there's more to Bellamy than what meets the eye. Monty meets someone from his past. 
> 
> (Lmao that feel when it's been like a year and u finally update ur fic)

Three Meetings 

1.  
They had been given new clothes and shown to a new, dry room, identical to the first but without any murder trap in place. Not that they'd actually murder any of the recruits, of course. Still, it was hard for Clark to fall back asleep after the water test. She got out of bed and headed to the sinks on the far end of the room. Forced herself to splash the cold water over her face, both to calm her down and remind her that the water couldn't hurt her.  
"Hey."  
Clarke turned quickly at the greeting.  
"Bellamy." She nodded to the other recruit.  
"Nice job today. Although I suppose you already knew what was coming?" It was half a question, half a statement. One hundred percent a challenge. Clarke's eyes narrowed.  
"I know as much as you do when it comes to the tasks, Blake."  
"Sure, sure." Bellamy smirked. "It's nothing personal, I just don't like privilege."  
"Privilege!" Clarke snorted. "You, the boy with the family fortune, don't get to lecture me about privilege. If you want to blame my 'privilege' for your shortcomings, you aren't going to last long here."  
Bellamy shrugged. "I don't need to."  
Clarke dried her hands using the edge of her shirt. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Bellamy paused, as though evaluating Clarke. "I'm just here for Octavia. She's the one who wants this, not me. I'm just here to keep her safe."  
Bellamy turned around and left Clarke with the feeling that there was more to the Blakes than what met the eye.

2.  
Monty woke up to someone hissing his name in the dark.  
"Monty. Monty Green. Come on, wake up!"  
"Whaaa?" Monty groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
"Come with me," the person standing above him whispered.  
"Is this a test?"  
The person above him let out an impatient huff. "No! Just get up and come with me."  
Monty stumbled out of bed and the person in the dark grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the room, into a dimly lit hallway. He could see now that the person who had woken him was Raven. She continued walking down the hallway at a swift pace, dragging Monty with her.  
"Is this- what's going on?" Monty stumbled over his feet slightly. Raven kept walking at the same pace.  
"Look, this is strictly off book. In fact, I shouldn't even be doing this but I am because this concerns someone I care about. A lot," Raven hissed.  
"What? What do you mean? What-"  
Raven suddenly stopped and turned to a door, swiping an ID card and turning the handle. She practically shoved Monty in ahead of her, swiftly slipping in after him and closing the door. It was some sort of lab, filled with machinery and vials of liquid. And right in front of him, awkwardly twisting his hands together and nervously chewing on his lip was-  
"Jasper!"  
Monty launched himself at his best friend, practically tackling him with a hug. Jasper stiffened slightly. Monty heard Raven start to say something, but then stop as Jasper relaxed, melting into Monty's embrace and wapping his arms around his friend.  
"Oh my god, Monty," Jasper whispered, burying his head in Monty's neck.  
Suddenly, Monty lightly smacked the back of Jasper's head, pulling away.  
"What the hell, dude? Why are you here? We're best friends for years and then you up and move to Belgium and- you didn't reply to anything, my letters, my calls, you could have been dead for all I knew! And what the hell are you doing here?!"  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Monty, I couldn't-"  
"Screw you."  
They both knew that Monty didn't really mean it. Monty took a deep breath.  
"So, what? They recruit you like they recruited me, make up some story about Belgium, and you just let me live without you?"  
Jasper winced. "It wasn't just like that."  
"But I'm close."  
Jasper didn't reply.  
"Look, I don't care, Jasper. I mean, I do, but- you're here now. Just don't leave me again, okay?"  
"Okay," Jasper said, his voice barely audible.  
"Monty..." Raven said gently. "The reason I brought you here... We didn't want the first time you saw Jasper to be in front of the others. If they know that Jasper knows you, they'll claim you have an unfair advantage through your relation with the Supervising Officers. Clarke, she's protected with that, daughter of an agent and all. But you- you don't get that same benefit of the doubt. So just-"  
"Act like I don't know him."  
"Exactly."  
Monty looked at Jasper critically. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"No, you're not. Something happened."  
"Yeah."

3.  
"The ALIE program will be fully operational within the month."  
"Specifics, please, specifics. You know I have a schedule to keep to and 'within the month' isn't helpful to me. How long? A day or a week? One week or four?"  
"Um, we can't give you a specific date. The trial runs-"  
"Fine, fine. No specific date."  
"My apologies, ma'am."  
"Don't be sorry, Thelonius, be better."  
"Of course."  
"And get the program done. That's what I pay you for, isn't it? The longer we wait, the more likely some damn intelligence agency will start sniffing around and I do hate a mess."  
"Understood."  
"I just had the floors redone. Blood is so very difficult to clean."


End file.
